Vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1), a member of the immunoglobulin (Ig) supergene family, is expressed on activated, but not resting, endothelium. The integrin VLA-4 (a.sub.4 b.sub.1), which is expressed on many cell types including circulating lymphocytes, eosinophils, basophils, and monocytes, but not neutrophils, is the principal receptor for VCAM-1. Antibodies to VCAM-1 or VLA-4 can block the adhesion of these mononuclear leukocytes, as well as melanoma cells, to activated endothelium in vitro. Antibodies to either protein have been effective at inhibiting leukocyte infiltration and preventing tissue damage in several animal models of inflammation. Anti-VLA-4 monoclonal antibodies have been shown to block T-cell emigration in adjuvant-induced arthritis, prevent eosinophil accumulation and bronchoconstriction in models of asthma, and reduce paralysis and inhibit monocyte and lymphocyte infiltration in experimental autoimmune encephalitis (EAE). Anti-VCAM-1 monoclonal antibodies have been shown to prolong the surival time of cardiac allografts. Recent studies have demonstrated that anti-VLA-4 mAbs can prevent insulitis and diabetes in non-obese diabetic mice, and significantly attenuate inflammation in the cotton-top tamarin model of colitis.
Thus, compounds which inhibit the interaction between .alpha..sub.4 -containing integrins and VCAM-1 will be useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of chronic inflammatory diseases such as RA, multiple sclerosis (MS), asthma, and inflammatory bowel disease (IBD).